The Crownlands of Sardain
The Crownlands of Sardain are the central regions of the White Kingdom in direct control of the monarchy. They form a vessel of the monarchy controlled by the immediate family of the king. The Mardit Yar was initially constructed as a military garrison to the southern Kingdom but has since been converted into a collective of merchant guilds that breach the southern Kingdom to the northern Kingdom. There you will find all manners of staple goods. The Mardit Yar is treated as a large city for the procurement of items. The Bormain is a bastion that houses military personal along with their families. It also contains the famous Bormain Military Academy which is currently accessibly to White Kingdom citizens along with subjects of the Planar Continuum. Therein students can learn the newest implements of fighting along with studying the various doctrines of war. Subjects of the Planar Continuum are not permitted outside of the academy unless granted a special pass by the Head Master. Sardain Named after King Sardain I (after King Sardia IX), the capital is an ancient metropolis, constructed entirely from Dwarfcraft Granite that has been magically enchanted into "Whitestone". It is within the capital that the monarchy administers the affairs of the Kingdom. On the surface, a strict form of mercantilism economy has long been implemented by the monarchy in an effort to maximize domestic resources, banning all gold and silver exports, monopolizing markets with a planar staple port, promoting farming and manufacturing with research or direct subsidies, and forbidding trade to be carried by foreign vessels thus enabling an exclusive partnership within the Planar Continuum. These stringent efforts of organizing national resources within the colonial monarchy has insured the foundation for establishing House Sardia as the sole supplier of the much coveted Kingdom Marriah. The imports/exports of the White Kingdom rely heavily on a large astral gate located at the center of Sardain known to the citizens as the Royal Archway. Little is known about the gate as its construction and materials are entirely different from the architectural surroundings of the capital. Some suspect that the gate is a large artifact forged in ancient times by a forgotten civilization. Others believe that it is a gift from the Gods and that it's use should not be restricted to the exclusive gains of the Monarch but be liberated for the use of all peoples of Tulan. The King of Sardain rules the upper house (located at 1 on map) that controls the lower house of senators (located at 2 on map). The senate is an advisory council to the king and is comprised of 36 senators that form a representative of the houses of Sardia Noble (White Kingdom). The governement has endorsed a strict policy of anti-imperialsim which strongly opposes wars of conquest, especially wars meant to conquer and colonise territories for the consumption of agragate land, and wars meant to subjugate peoples of different cultures ref. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Surrogate_Colonialism. Some within the senate believe that this passive ideology is implemented as a political detente to remonstrate any church organizations from cultivating religion within the Kingdom. Others believe that the growth of Sardia should never exceed the requirements of the Kingdom's irrigate. Ultimately the non-expansion policy and open borders of the Kingdom have kept Sardia relatively free from war with its neighbours. The economy of the White Kingdom varies differently from a typical feudal state in that it is derived from a policy of neo-colonial economic dominance. "We, politely referred to as "underdeveloped", in truth, are colonial, semi-colonial or dependent countries. We are countries whose economies have been distorted by imperialism, which has abnormally developed those branches of industry or agriculture needed to complement its complex economy. "Underdevelopment", or distorted development, brings a dangerous specialization in raw materials, inherent in which is the threat of hunger (or depravity) for all our peoples. We, the "underdeveloped", are also those with the single crop, the single product, the single market. A single product whose uncertain sale depends on a single market imposing and fixing conditions. That is the great formula for imperialist economic domination. — Ché Guevara, 9 April 1961." --ref http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neocolonialism I took the liberty of adding the word depravity, for it is an important realization that a people who are a part of this oblique system often fall victim to its limiting factors. In it's millenia of operations and by measure of the inquistorial madate as observed at home and abroad, the Monarchy has recognised a need to implement a delicate balance of laws and regulations so that the peoples of the White Kingdom could coexist peacefully. This delicate balance is governed by an appointed senate of the White Kingdom and attempts to maintain a complete management system of the people by delegating responsibilities to each citizen as pertaining to their racial strengths. This ultimately creates a society through a "raison d'être" (i.e., a "reason for existence"). Eg. An elf is good at woodworking and spellcrafting and thus is designated to handle those civic contributions. A dwarf excels at stonecraft and engineering and thus is kept busy building in those areas of the Kingdom. Thus is the adventurer often deployed as a subsidiary agent of the King through His vassal Lords as a catalyst for those elements who are broken or simpy do not fit within (and particularly outside of) the Kingdom. It is a regretable condition that the citizens of the White Kingdom maintain an air of ambivalence towards their own cultural existence. The stagnated growth of the Kingdom as a country due to state measures and archaic decrees requires a great amount of restraint and patience from its population, some of whom inexorably rebel, especially at a young age. As all provisions are granted, Citizens are encouraged to spend their salary during their outward time through the Archway. Ultimately, the feudal structure has been implemented by House Sardia as a means to subjugate the population into maintaining a viable system of equitable transactions. An instrument of control, to create a working balance between the righteous and the corrupt, the believers and unbelievers, all made to contribute towards the continued existence of the Kingdom. Self-exile is always an option, as all one needs to do is by witness of the Inquisitorial Mandate step through the Archway to never return.